Peacemaker Kurogane - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur throughout the anime series Peacemaker Kurogane. 1. Cherry Blossom * The episode begins with a flash-forward to bloody events that occur toward the end of the series. Several Choshu ronin are killed by members of the Shinsengumi. * The night following his match with Okita, Tetsunosuke watches as the Shinsengumi vice commander Hijikata kills a number of ronin sent to assassinate him. * After slaughtering the band of ronin, Hijikata turns his attention to the girl he was walking with earlier. The girl was actually a spy working with the ronin and Hijikata kills her by snapping her neck. * Two Choshu ronin remain and attack Hijikata, but he easily cuts them down with his sword. 3. Crimson * After Okita, Shinpachi and Sanosuke step in to protect Tetsunosuke from a band of Choshu samurai during a commotion on the street, one of the offenders follows Okita and Tetsu down an alleyway. Okita kills the Choshu right in front of Tetsu, later explaining that he had done so because Tetsu had called Okita by name and may have informed his clan about the Shinsengumi. * Toshimaru Yoshida kills the surviving Choshu members who were involved with the street brawl as punishment for drawing undue attention. 4. Shadow * A noodle vendor is murdered in the street by a Choshu samurai after witnessing a wildfire in the centre of town. * Matsugoro Hayashi - A young ronin who had abandoned his homeland after being framed for a crime he never committed. Unable to find his place in Kyoto, he committed suicide in a vacant house. Hajime Saito recounts these details when he and Tetsu discover Hayashi's decaying body, explaining that he can communicate with spirits. * Four men under mystic possession attack Saito on the street at night, but Saito easily cuts them down. However, Kamuzune Furube resurrects the fallen warriors and they continue attacking. Furube's concentration is broken when he is attacked by Susumu and so he retreats and his puppets fall dead to the ground. 9. Ryo * The episode begins with a flashback of the death of Suzu Kitamura's elder brother who was killed by the Shinsengumi. 10. Quiet * Kamo Serizawa - The original commander of the Shinsengumi according to real-world history. He was assassinated in his sleep by the ronin Hijikata, Okita, Yamanami, Inoue and Harada. 16. Deceit * Kichisaburo, an assassin who bears a striking resemblance to Okita, murders three members of the Kyoto Mimawarigumi. 18. Rain * Hijikata and Okita are attacked by two Choshu clansmen while on patrol and kill them both with ease. 20. Blade * The Shinsengumi, aware that Masuya was behind Ayu's death, storm his shop to arrest him and any Choshu members he's harbouring. Much of the battle is not shown though like likely results in numerous deaths. * Susumu pursues Masuya into the basement, killing two bodyguards and severing the fingers of another with his blade. 22. Fight * The Shinsengumi start going door-to-door to every inn in Kyoto. When they find the inn where the Choshu are hiding out, they kill the innkeeper. * Kondo and Okita cut down four Choshu that rush at them. * Okita cuts down two Choshu that attempt to flank him. * Kondo kills another three Choshu that charge at him. * Shinpachi jumps over a Choshu warrior, slashing him as he does so. * Kondo slashes another Choshu and punches one more to the floor. He then impales the downed Choshu through the chest. * Shinpachi cuts down six Choshu that charge at him in a corridor. * Yoshida flees from the inn by diving out of the window. As he falls, he impales a Shinsengumi member on the ground with a spear. * A group of Choshu attempt to escape round the back of the inn only to find two Shinsengumi standing in the way. The Choshu rush the two Shinsengumi and beat them to the ground, stabbing them repeatedly. * Matsuda and Miyabe, two of Yoshida's closest lieutenants, engage Kondo in battle to give Yoshida time to escape, but are swiftly cut down. * Okita slays one of the last Choshu left in the inn by impaling him through the heart. * One Choshu is left cornered by Shinpachi with no way out except through him. He charges and is ultimately cut down like the others. Category:TV Deaths Category:Anime Deaths Category:Extras Category:Peacemaker Kurogane